


a devil in each hand

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 4 fill; incest kink.Frank comes home to find Matt has a brother??
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Mike Murdock/Matt Murdock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	a devil in each hand

Frank knows he and Matt aren't technically dating. After the turbulent start of their not-relationship and the subsequent trouble they had with both each other and various others, dating is a commitment neither of them are ready to get into. They want different things right now and until they can sort those things out and agree to make things work, they're not _really_ dating even if it seems like it. 

So Frank knows he can't really be mad when he comes home and Matt is with someone else. He's not really mad anyways but he can't help but be a little jaded about it. Matt sleeps around, everyone knows that, but maybe Frank thought them not-dating had curbed some of Matt's want to do so. 

He knows Matt hears him come in but that doesn't stop him from the very intense looking make out session he's in. Frank, unfortunately, has to cross the living room where they're tangled together to get to the bedroom where his things are. And he does, unfortunately, need his things even if he's going to be sleeping in the office tonight. He tries to act cool and coy about it, not really wanting to interrupt whatever Matt has going on, but things don't pan out that way. Frank stops rather abruptly when he realises the guy he thought was Matt- isn't. 

What. 

They stop kissing and Frank quickly realises that Matt is the guy _underneath_ and the guy on top of him is-? Someone who looks exactly like him? They're almost completely identical except the familiar stranger on top can clearly _see_. Which, the stranger looks at him curiously when Frank continues to stare slightly too long. Needless to say, he doesn't understand what's going on. 

"You must be Frank?" the stranger says eventually. Matt is trying to catch his breath beneath him, flustered but pleased looking. The stranger offers his hand and Frank doesn't know what to do except awkwardly accept it. "I'm Mike." 

"Mike-?" Frank repeats. If he's supposed to know who that is, he sure as hell doesn't. 

"Matt's brother?" 'Mike' says curiously. That just raises more questions. Matt has a brother? A _twin_ brother? _Why were they kissing?_ Frank isn't sure if he's serious but considering they're literally identical, he can't fathom any other explanation. At least, not one that doesn't require some serious fucking hoop jumping marvel. 

Ultimately, he decides whatever weird shit Matt is getting into can probably wait to be explained later. 

"I'm just grabbing some stuff," Frank murmurs off handedly. 

"You can stay if you want," Mike offers which just manages to throw Frank even more. "We were just going to play hide the dildo. We wouldn't mind if you watched." 

" _Michael_ ," Matt tries to scold but it sounds too amused and playful to really be upset. He swats Mike lightly and Mike laughs. Frank has no fucking idea what's going on and thinking about it too hard makes his face hot. 

"You- never mentioned a brother," he says instead. It seems weird that Matt's twin brother just shows up out of nowhere and then everything else happening here. Matt turns in his direction curiously. 

"Frank," he says mildly. "My brother and I clearly have an- _unconventional_ relationship. Yeah, I don't tend to bring him up a lot. What am I supposed to tell people? I have a twin brother and we really only talk when he wants sex after he's broken it off with his latest glove bunny?" 

"You're the one that doesn't talk to me!" Mike insists. "I get kidnapped by some Hand freaks once and suddenly you pretend like you don't know me unless I give you the audio version of the puppy eyes." They both laugh, though, and Matt wraps his arms around Mike's neck to pull him back down for more heated, passionate kissing. _They're definitely brothers_. Frank doesn't even begin to know how to feel about this. Mike moves to kiss along Matt's neck and Matt tilts his head back breathlessly to let him. 

"You _can_ stay if you want," Matt says nonchalantly. "Just- no offense but we don't want to hear anything about the incest _thing_ , okay? We're well aware it's wrong and bad and-" 

"Hot," Mike interrupts, kissing his mouth again.

"Really, really hot," Matt agrees. "Fuck, Mike." Honestly, Matt's already so goddamn weird sometimes, Frank really can't say this is that far fetched. It's got to be the Catholic in him or something. 

"We do put on a good show," Mike assures. "Brought some beer with me, if you want. It's in the fridge." 

Frank's definitely going to hell anyways. 

There's a lot to take in here and honestly, he doesn't even know where to begin. He continues on his trip to the bedroom regardless to change out of his work clothes. Still, Frank finds that thinking about it just makes him hot around the collar more than anything else. Despite what people may expect, he's actually very vanilla when it comes to sex and more so, easy to please. It's Matt that turns out to be into things Frank's never even _heard_ of. This explains a lot about Matt in some ways and raises so many more questions. 

Of course he's going to watch, that just seems to go without saying at this point. A person really doesn't just turn down _twins_. 

They're still going at it when Frank comes back out, obviously indifferent to whether he actually goes or stays. He helps himself to a beer in the fridge and has a seat in the armchair. Mike lifts his head a little to look at him and grins. 

"He's cute," he murmurs. Matt huffs a laugh. 

"You don't like anyone I date," he says. 

"Didn't say I liked him," Mike assures. He works on getting Matt out of his shirt before hastily shrugging out of his own. It's surprising that they have such similar builds despite clearing doing different things. Matt feels over his brother's chest with curious, attentive fingers and seems to linger on bruises and scars like he's mapping the new ones. Mike returns the favor of tracing some of Matt's new scars with his fingers. Then they're back to kissing again. 

They slot together so easily, grasping at one another with pleased hums and breathy laughs. Mike presses his thigh between Matt's legs and Matt shudders as he instinctively rubs against it. Both their mouths are red and swollen from how hard they've been kissing, hungry and eager and surprisingly playful. Matt claws at Mike's shoulders with a deep groan as Mike slips a hand into his pants and rubs his cunt. Frank doesn't need to see to know Matt's already wet and the little toss of his head as Mike pushes a pair of fingers into him is one of pure want. 

"You know, you're the reason I can't keep a girlfriend," Mike rumbles as he mouths at Matt's neck and collar. "All I can ever think about is how good my brother's pussy is instead. How I'd much rather be fucking you." Matt groans back hotly, working his hips into his brother's fingers for more. Frank is also surprised to see Matt being so- not submissive but lax at the very least. He's usually so quick to take charge. 

"It's not my fault you're just a pervert," he replies, arching against the couch. "You only date blind girls, too."

"I only date girls that remind me of you," Mike assures as he shimmies Matt out of his sweatpants, kissing down his chest and stomach as he goes. "I'd never lose another fight if I knew it was you waiting for me after a match." 

"Never?" Matt breathes back in amusement. Mike noses his clit before slowly running his tongue over it, making Matt's knees twitch. 

"Never," he repeats back before burying his mouth is Matt's achingly wet cunt. He grips his hips as he mouths at his folds, guiding his tongue through them and taking in his heedy taste. Matt tangles his hands in Mike's hair in return, rutting his hips against his face with a deep sound in his chest.

"Riding your face after you're bruised and bloody from a match is tempting," he rumbles.

"And you call me a pervert," Mike murmurs with a laugh. Matt pushes his head between his thighs harder. The sound of his wet pussy is very audible and even more so, the slick noises of Mike's eagerness to please. The only thing louder is Matt, groaning approvingly at every step. He does eventually grow tired of taking and in an effortless flip, he rolls them over on the couch to straddle Mike's face. Keeping one hand in his hair, Matt braces the other against the arm of the couch and fucks Mike's mouth to a much more satisfying pace. 

Mike's fingers dig into his thighs tightly before he lets go in favor of pushing his own jeans down. He slips his hand into his boxers and fingers himself as best as he can to Matt's pace. Frank swallows as he reaches down to stroke his own cunt, already wet just from watching. He shouldn't be surprised, Matt is surprisingly good at finding new things for them to enjoy. 

The couch is a little too small for everything they want to do, clearly, but it's not much of a deterrence. Mike shucks off his pants and Matt hums a pleased noise as he climbs off so they can resituate. Frank isn't sure how long they be been doing this, hell he didn't know Matt _had_ a brother, but they seem awfully practiced. They slot their legs together easily, pushing their slick cunts together and grinding. Matt twists so sweetly against the couch as Mike grips his legs and rubs their cunts with quick, slick rocks. 

" _Fuck_ , Mike," Matt groans. Mike reaches beside the couch and from his bag, pulls a sizable double sided dildo. More often than not, Frank and Matt don't use aids and even when they do, they're usually not this big. Frank rubs his clit more attentively as Mike pushes the toy between their pressed cunts. Matt rumbles a deeply satisfied noise and they rub against the toy until it's absolutely coated in their slick. 

"Come on, Mikey," he urges again. "Fuck me. I want to feel you come to your brother's pussy." Mike rasps out a hot gasp in return. Frank has to try not to curse too audibly either. They pull apart achingly slow and slick strings between their dripping pussies. For Matt to be this wet, Frank knows he's enjoying himself. Mike rubs Matt's clit with the thumb of one hand and presses one side of the dildo against his cunt with the other, biting his lip as he steadily pushes it in. It's thick enough that he has to use some pressure but Matt's so wet, it still goes in easier than Frank expects. Matt throws his head back with another groan as the tip pops in. 

Mike rubs the tip of the other side against his own pussy and holds it steady as he moves back into place. He pushes it inside himself and Matt shudders at the pleased noise Mike makes. Again, they tangle legs and slowly begin to push back together. Frank watches as the dildo disappears between them. 

"Oh fuck, Matty," Mike moans. " _Fuck_. Just a little more. I know you can take it." There's some push and pull between them as they get closer, rutting and fucking against each other as they try to close the distance. Mike grips Matt's knees tightly and they finally slot together flush, the toy disappearing completely between their wet pussies. They both groan loudly, grinding and flicking their hips to rub their clits together. 

Mike arches against the couch with a wounded noise and Matt makes a perplexed expression before grinning. 

"Already?" he asks breathlessly, rocking his hips into Mike slowly. "That was fast, Mike. Really feeling it today?" 

"Fuck," Mike rasps. "Your boyfriend has a nice face, okay? Something sexy about fucking my brother in front of his handsome boyfriend." Matt sits up, making Mike groan as the dildo is pressed deep into them, and grabs the arm of the couch behind Mike. He fucks him slow but firm and deep, making them both shudder and moan. 

"Not actually my boyfriend," he murmurs. 

"That's what you always say," Mike scoffs back. He grabs Matt by the neck to kiss him heavy and hard. "I'm starting to think you have commitment issues because of me." 

“Because of you?” Matt repeats, hands tangled in Mike’s hair now. 

“Yeah, because of me,” Mike repeats breathlessly. “Waiting for you to get up the confidence to run away with me.” 

“You’re delusional,” Matt replies in amusement, kissing him again. Mike laughs. “What do you say we let Frank join in? Maybe you’ll like him better.” 

“Didn’t make me like Elektra anymore,” he retorts. 

“Please? For me?” Matt asks. Mike seems to melt a bit. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he relents. “ _If_ I get to top.” 

“I don’t think Frank will mind that,” Matt assures. Suddenly, they both look at him, one more than the other, and Frank’s skin jolts at the sudden spotlight put on him. Having a threesome with his not-boyfriend and his brother, yeah, Frank’s definitely going to hell. 

“With that thing? Absolutely not.” 


End file.
